criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Exilarchy of Cogs
The Exilarchy of Cogs is a society of mechanical creatures who call themselves Cogs. They possess a fantastic array of advanced technologies, including interplanar teleportation, supersonic flight, energy weapons, rapid data transfer, and material synthesis. The Cogs fled the gods of the moon after their creators, the Evielu, were capriciously destroyed. On arriving in the Prime Material Plane, the Cogs determined to bury their city, and for a while tolerated travelers such as Thony, but later took steps to cut off all contact with other creatures. The unnamed elf that worked with Master Olbros discovered the city and stole a piece of technology that he was incapable of using. Later Randus found the city, but was forcibly discouraged from investigating it further. Randus discovered the Exilarchy again in the company of Torq, Orem, and Smith. They allowed the group to enter under the assumed name of "the Torqletones" and agreed to help them in their struggle against the Void, and to provide refuge for the survivors from Moonhold and the other members of the caravan. After the torqletones left the city, the Exilarchy sent an envoy to meet with diplomats from Diamond Throne and various local elven bands to convince them of the peril of the lunar threat. When the time came, the Exilarchy returned to the moon along with the warriors of the humans and elves they could gather. They were instantly besieged by all manner of lunar monstrosities. They survived the battle, but incurred significant damage. By the time the Torqletones returned, the city was conducting repairs. The remaining Torqletones were removed from the city by an agent of Erathis. Some time later, the city returned to the Prime Material Plane and set about hunting the lunar creatures still active on that plane. Their proximity to Diamond Throne set the leaders among the humans on edge, especially as the Cogs were unwilling to share their formidable weapons technology with the humans. The Cogs were frustrated by the lack of efficient dialogue with the humans and set about creating a Cog capable of understanding human social nuance. Torq, Orem, Randus, Ket, and Trelle came to the city as they made their mad dash across the Central Continent. The city provided what aid and comfort as it was able. The Cogs crafted a series of cold iron weapons for every party member who needed them as well as amulets to protect them from Fey magic. The Cogs also gave them flasks of sterile nutrient and meal. Politics Despite their rapid internal communication, there are various factions among the Cogs. Many of the ruling council of the Cogs disapproved of Arquebus' desire to declare war against the gods of the moon, and it was not until they were brought proof of the imminent incursion of these gods on the Prime Material Plane that they could be stirred to action. The Cogs have an uneasy truce with the nearby kingdom of Diamond Throne. The Cogs over-match the humans of Diamond Throne in population and power, but bear no real ill will against the humans. The humans resent having such a hugely powerful neighbor, especially one as inscrutable as the Cogs. Diamond Throne is interested in procuring technology from the Cogs, but the Cogs are unwilling to deal with the kingdom. Notable Members Arbalest Arbalest is the Cog chosen to serve as an envoy to the biological creatures. Coil Coil is a Cog that was left on the Moon when the Exilarchy left. Arquebus Arquebus is one of the leaders of the Cogs who rose to power during the events of Four Against the Void Living Quarters Living quarters was constructed to house biological guests to the Exilarchy. Grille Grille is an experimental Cog designed to replicate human emotion. Category:Cog Category:Organization Category:City